The Shower (1987)
Adam continue to decline as he is struggling with the knowledge that he is actually Michael Torrance. Everyone notices Adam's decline, especially Dana. And, she cannot do anything to help Adam. Dr. Edwards cannot tell Dana about Adam's problems even though Dana remembers that Adam had left school for a semester amid rumors that he had a breakdown. Adam does not appreciate Dana talking to Dr. Edwards, or anyone for that matter, about his condition. Adam's drinking eventually catches up with him. Fortunately, Adam is only busted for driving while intoxication. Steven goes to bail him out and Adam is somewhat appreciative to him but he is not ready to speak to anyone about his change in demeanor. Meanwhile, Blake still does not like Sarah hanging around but she and Krystle are becoming better friends. Sarah spends even more time with Krystina after Blake fires Nurse Johnson, the nurse Krystle hired to care for Krystina. Nurse Johnson's tenure as nurse did not last long after she refused to be criticized on her job performance. Clay and Leslie are closer together and Ben has let down his objections to the two becoming an item. Sammy Jo apologizes for coming on to Steven but she cannot get over her feelings for Steven and she confides in Dominique about wanting more with Steven. Michael gets Blake to buy his interest in the crater so he can use the money to get after Alexis along with the help of Neal McVane. Adam is drunk and goes to Dana's place following her bridal shower. Adam accuses Dana of smothering him and that there will not be any wedding. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Cassie Yates ... Sarah Curtis * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Robert Symonds ... Dr. Jonas Edwards * Alan Haufrect ... Dr. Harold Chadway * Jill Andre ... Nurse Johnson * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Ben Marino ... Cop * Renata Scott ... Chambermaid Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks). * Trivia : Leann Hunley's title card for the opening sequence was shot during the filming of this episode. Danacredit1.jpg